


Vid: In the Hole

by Kass



Series: Vids [27]
Category: Ripper Street, The Wire
Genre: Other, Vividcon2013, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When you walk through the garden / gotta watch your back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also known as: <em>The Wire: 1890!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: In the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Deep thanks to Yao, Kouredios, Sanj, and Heresluck.
> 
> Download: [In the Hole](http://trickster.org/kass/vids/InTheHoleFinal.avi), 14.2 MB 
> 
> Stream: here or at vimeo.

(Password is _wire1890_.)

**In the Hole**

When you walk through the garden  
gotta watch your back  
Well I beg your pardon  
walk the straight and narrow track  
If you walk with Jesus  
he's gonna save your soul  
You got to keep the devil  
way down in the hole

He's got the fire and the fury  
at his command  
Well, you don't have to worry  
if you hold on to Jesus' hand  
I'll be safe from Satan  
when the thunder rolls  
You just gotta help me keep the devil  
way down in the hole  
way down in the hole  
way down in the hole


End file.
